This invention relates to a new catalyst composition useful for initiating and promoting polymerization of one or more .alpha.-olefins and to a polymerization process employing such a catalyst composition.
It is well known that olefins such as ethylene, propylene, and 1-butene in the presence of metallic catalysts, particularly the reaction products of organometallic compounds and transition metal compounds can be polymerized to form substantially linear polymers of relatively high molecular weight. Typically such polymerizations are carried out at relatively low temperatures and pressures.
Among the methods for producing such linear olefin polymers, some of the most widely utilized are those described by Professor Karl Ziegler in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,115 and 3,257,332. In these methods, the catalyst employed is obtained by admixing a compound of a transition metal of Groups 4b, 5b, 6b and 8 of Mendeleev's Periodic Table of Elements with an organometallic compound. Generally the halides, oxyhalides and alkoxides or esters of titanium, vanadium and zirconium are the most widely used transition metal compounds. Common examples of the organometallic compounds include the hydrides, alkyls and haloalkyls of aluminum, alkylaluminum halides, Grignard reagents, alkali metal aluminum hydrides, alkali metal borohydrides, alkali metal hydrides, alkaline earth metal hydrides and the like. Usually, the polymerization is carried out in a reaction medium comprising an inert organic liquid, e.g., an aliphatic hydrocarbon and the aforementioned catalyst. One or more olefins may be brought into contact with the reaction medium in any suitable manner, and a molecular weight regulator, such as hydrogen, is often added to the reaction vessel in order to control the molecular weight of the polymers. Such polymerization processes are either carried out at slurry polymerization temperatures (i.e., wherein the resulting polymer is not dissolved in the hydrocarbon reaction medium) or at solution polymerization temperatures (i.e., wherein the temperature is high enough to solubilize the polymer in the reaction medium).
Following polymerization, it is common to remove catalyst residues from the polymer by repeatedly treating the polymer with alcohol or other deactivating agent such as an aqueous basic solution. Such catalyst deactivation and/or removal procedures are expensive both in time and material consumed as well as the equipment required to carry out such treatment.
Luciani et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,741 disclose a catalyst useful in the preparation of stereospecific polymers from .alpha.-olefins. However, the catalyst employed is prepared at a minimum of 80.degree. C.
The catalysts of the present invention can be prepared at temperatures below 80.degree. C. thereby resulting in energy savings.
The catalysts of the present invention are useful in preparing stereospecific polymers in high yields.